The Vampire's Daughter
by Mezmerizing Necromancer
Summary: Alucard's and Maria's daughter sets out to put an end to the rule of Dracula and along the way meets a lost soul in need of help. Together, they hope to defeat Dracula. Seperatly, they hope for the other's touch. Can they defeat Vlad? Based on my other FF
1. A simple wish

The castle was in the middle of a dense forest that only a choice few could get through. The occupants obviously wanted to keep people out of the castle and away from their family. No one in the village cared, nor did they question it. There were many rumors surrounding the castle itself and many feared that the family within were vampires. T'eldros shook it off as the villagers decline in sanity. Who knew why these villagers would think such a thing when there are three very capable vampire hunters in the area. Or...so he had heard from the last village he was in. He had caught a glimpse of the female one, or one of the females. She had long blonde hair kept it a green ribbon that matched her outfit. It was a bit revealing for a noble woman but he assumed that a noble woman's dress will be ill suited to fighting the undead.

He followed her carriage through the forest on a hidden path that seemed shift and change. Even though he was not as fast as the carrige he followed the path and wound up lost in the forest. After he lost the carriage he felt as if he were walking in circles and finally stopped as the sun began to set. Sighing, he made his way to a large tree and began to build a fire. The forest provided much fuel for the little flame he had started. As it grew, he placed his hands by the fire hoping to thaw them. He listened to the fire snap and crakle as it grew and along with the fire, he heard a strange giggling laughter. Looking in the direction the sound had come from, he saw the stone wall of a castle. Attached was a balcony where a blonde female had walked onto. He was closer to the castle than he had realized. He climbed the tree, hoping to get a closer look at the blonde vampire hunter.

Instead he saw a shorter, younger blonde dressed in a black nightgown that screamed noblity. She stood with her back to him and her blonde hair tied in a black ribbon, much like the huntress that haunted his vision. He couldn't make out the face of the woman but assumed she was realted to the huntress he had seen before. A man walked onto the balcony with the strange female. He had light blonde hair that was almost as long as the female's. He didn't seem as though he was her significant other but they looked as though they were close. She hugged him and said a few words to him. He kissed her forehead and walked back inside. The young maiden then sat on the balcony railing, her back still to him. A wind began to blow, running its fingers through her hair. The wind also carried a voice T'eldros assumed was the female's, seeing that there was no one else around. The melody was very haunting, yet beautiful. The breeze began to blow harder, becoming almost a tempest. The ribbon flew out of her hair and began floating down to him, shimmering from the sunlight blonde to a moonlight silver as it fell.

The female turned, her hair covering everything but her eyes. T'eldros lost his breath when the eyes looked in his direction. She was even more breathtaking then the older huntress he had seen earlier. He knew that she couldn't see him due to the branches of the trees. She stood, still looking in his direction and walked back into the castle, shuting the doors behind her.

"Beautiful..." he subconsciously whispered as he watched the ribbon float down to him. As he grabbed it, he envisioned himself holding a handful of the silver hair that belonged to the girl. He tied the ribbon around his wrist, the vision still in his head, and climbed down the tree. Back to his camp and back to the reality that he would never have a chance with someone as beautiful as the maiden who owned this ribbon. After all, she was a respectable lady of a castle and he was the son of a farmer.

He lay down and look at the ribbon one last time in the glowing of the fire. He knew he would never forget the woman from the balcony and hoped that whomever he married would look somewhat like her. He hoped even though he knew it to be an impossible dream. As he closed his eyes to rest, the girl's eyes were looking back at him. The eyes that seemed to see right through him. He smiled as he drifted off, hoping the maiden would follow him into his dreams.


	2. Farewell

As the morning sun began shining through the windows, Avatre was already up and getting ready to leave. Sighing, she closed the door to her closet. There were tears in her eyes, there because what she was about to do would haunt her for the rest of her life. Slowly, she made her way over to her mirror and looked up. Champagne eyes looked back at her, framed by moonlight silver hair. This was the face the villagers feared. The one they banished from the streets. The tears began streaming down her face. "Why? Why do they fear me so? I have done nothing wrong." she whispered, asking the gods. However she knew that that was a lie. She had done something to make them fear her now more than ever.

A few years eariler, she had given in to the dark side that was in her soul. She felt her mind beginning the open the long shut away memories but she quickly closed them once more. After taking a deep breath, she grabs a black ribbon from her desk and ties her hair into a ponytail, much like her mother's and because of her mother's magic, her hair changed from silver to sunlight blonde. She looked into the mirror once more. This was the face that the villagers welcomed. With this, she was just your average vampire huntress. She wiped the tears away with a gloved hand and made her way downstairs.

Her mother and father where in the dining hall, waiting for her. She shook her head, knowing what they were going to say before they even had a chance of opening their mouths. She sat down and began eating the food provided, knowing that she was going to need her strength. Her parents kept glancing at each other, as if talking mentally so that she couldn't hear them. The silence stretched out until Avatre sighed. "Say what you are thinking aloud so that i may know what i am doing wrong." They glanced at each other once more. Then her father turned to her.

"We do not think you are doing anything wrong, my daughter. Our only fear is for your safety." Adrian said to his only daughter. The one who had begged to be a vampire hunteress. The one he had watched grow into the beautiful woman that sat before them.

Avatre scoffed at them. "If your concern was solely for my safety, you would have told me before." She looked at her plate and then back at them. "I know you do not believe that i can do this and i do not ask for your approval. All that i ask is that you have faith in me and in my abilities both as a witch and as a vampire." she stood and walked over Alucard, embracing him from behind. "You have taught me well Father." She let him go and did the same to Maria. "As you did Mother." She stood before them. "There is no more you can do for me. No more you can teach me." She sighed and looked to the floor. "All that i ask of you is that you believe in my powers. Believe in my ability." She sighed and walked up to her room.

Her bag was packed and she simply added a few more things to it. She put it on and walked down to the front door where her parents were waiting for her. Alucard removed the sword from his belt and placed it on his daughter. "You will need this, my love." he stated simply. Avatre could sense the emotion in his heart and she wrapped her arms around him. "I love you, Father." Alucard squeezed her daughter. He didn't say anything but he didn't have to.

Maria turned to her daughter. "I do not have anything to give you, my darling. But i want you to know that i know you can do this and i wish you the best of luck. There is nothing left to teach you. We only hope you will never stay from the side of the light again..."

Avatre embraced her mother. "I will make you proud. Just be waiting for me when i get back." she said as she pulled away. Looking at her mother, she saw the tears beginning to well up. She turned and made her exit from the castle she had grown up in. With one last look at her loving parents, Avatre stepped forward in search of the infamous Castlevania.


End file.
